


Here I am

by xrinexrine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrinexrine/pseuds/xrinexrine
Summary: Peter Parker跑去找Tony Stark，而對方見到他時瞬間昏倒了——他決定多多關心這個自己仰慕的工作狂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -歐美翁新刊，完售後可能公開  
> -復三戰後日常，主要是個小蜘蛛各種拍拍Tony展現男友力的故事  
> -私設有：Aunt May也消失了、Pepper離開Tony以及添加了劇情需要的路人角色

01

Peter Parker有點弄不清楚狀況。

他剛剛還抓著Mr.Stark說自己不想死……在太空，在跟Thanos拼命的場景，他明明感覺自己身體忽然重量劇減，甚至親眼看到自己的腳化成灰。

可是他現在完好無缺地躺在人行道上。

Peter蓄力整個人跳起來站好，所有感官都很正常，握力，彈跳的感覺，還有蜘蛛絲，全都很正常。

但這種「正常」讓Peter覺得很不踏實，他怎麼一眨眼就回到地球上了？

OK，他得承認他很高興自己回到地球，但他鐵定錯過了什麼。

其他人成功了嗎？還是說某處還在戰鬥？

那個瘋狂的紫色大傢伙呢？

「……到底怎麼了？」

Peter連忙爬起來，路上有些人似乎跟他一樣困惑，然後他親眼看到一個男人莫名出現在馬路中間，煞車聲巨響，他眼明手快地衝去把人撈走。

對方嚇傻了，還沒反應過來，不遠處有個小女孩邊大叫爸爸邊跑過來。

然後他發現除了他這種「剛剛才瞬間出現」所以一頭霧水的人之外，其他人捂著嘴激動落淚，感覺就知道些什麼。

他小心地靠過去問落淚的人，有的只是哭，有的被他「驚醒」之後火速掏出手機開始打電話，理也不理他。

一片混亂。

一堆人不知道發生什麼事，另一堆明顯知道真相的人完全不想理他。

這種分秒必爭的時刻……Fine。

Peter乾脆閃進小巷，藉著蜘蛛絲盪上樓頂。

「Karen？哈囉？拜託，回答我，妳答應過讓我叫妳Karen的……不然，呃，Suit Lady？」

Peter還按了按自己的耳朵試圖確認自己聽力正常，一碰到皮膚的手感才恍然大悟，「噢不，我連頭罩都沒有了怎麼可能叫得到Karen……該死，我是不是該隨便先弄個頭罩？」

Peter在屋頂亂轉，焦躁、狀況不明加上混亂的人聲車聲讓他的思緒糊成一團，他只好狠狠抹一把臉試圖讓自己清醒。

「Stop，Peter Parker，冷靜，我得先聯絡上復仇者或Mr.Stark……對，至少我應該去復仇者大廈。」

一抓住這個念頭，Peter用最快的速度往復仇者大廈的方向跑，街道一片混亂，他又趕緊救了幾個突然出現在路上的人，還有一個莫名困在樹上的老爺爺。

「噢我的天……」

他覺得從開戰到現在短短幾天的資訊量實在太大，這些超乎尋常的現象根本已經嚇不倒他了……

可是原本被他們打架打到像是被炸過的廣場公園竟然瞬間就修好，這也太誇張快了吧！

打仗的時候誰還有心情管重建啊？

Peter一邊碎念一邊又往前盪了兩棟樓的距離，然後是復仇者大廈。

呼——他終於又站在復仇者大廈樓下了。

「雖然一切都怪的要命，但好吧，站在這裡感覺還不錯。」

如果可以的話他想自己用正常的方式上樓會好一點——但他實在沒空在急著找Mr.Stark的時候跟接待小姐解釋一堆，乾脆就著蜘蛛絲飛身上樓。

「嗯，讓我想想，Mr.Stark的辦公室……」

爬爬爬。

「啊，我真討厭玻璃帷幕……！」

Peter不得不把臉貼在玻璃上往裡面看，裡頭是人來人往的辦公室，有些的員工一臉奇怪地看他，「噢，看來不是這裡。不過真不愧是Mr.Stark手下的人，看到人家爬牆還是可以完美工作感覺真厲害啊。」

繼續往上爬爬爬。

然後他發現Mr. Stark在的空中投影……大概算工作台之類的東西前面緊皺眉頭。

他試著打開氣窗，才剛慶幸裡面沒鎖，辦公室馬上警鈴大響。

Tony明顯煩躁地停下來。

「Friday，確認一下又是哪裡被老鼠鑽了。」

「呃，我猜是我。」Peter乖覺的溜進去，輕巧地落在Tony面前打算認錯，「但我發誓我不是故意的，你知道的，在這種時候我不可能慢吞吞說服樓下小姐幫我打電話，或者一路從安全梯跑上來……」

Tony卻一臉錯愕，呆立在原地，一點都不像平常會馬上開酸的樣子。

「我的天啊，你到底經歷了什麼？怎麼臉色糟成這樣，你受傷了嗎，Mr.Stark？」

「Kid……」

Peter湊過去想看看對方泛青的臉色，沒想到才踏了一步，他面前的Mr.Stark卻像機器人忽然斷電一樣整個垮掉。

「What！？」

Tony醒來時有點意外自己在醫院，早上的太陽剛好直射他的房間，刺眼得要命。

竟然專程把他弄來醫院？噢，搞得好像這半年來他從沒昏倒過一樣，Friday通常會call樓下待命的——在他沒日沒夜工作後被迫新聘的——護理人員上來，而對方有鑒於他是個嚴重過勞又不聽勸的糟糕病人，後來根本就放棄把他弄回房間了，隨便在沙發上躺躺就行，反正躺哪不是躺，休息最重要。

所以他也就養成了不管不顧工作到近乎昏倒，然後再被人拖上沙發隨便睡一下的惡劣習慣。

這很不錯，這樣他就不用處理自己的失眠問題，不用在腦中失控打轉著大家化成灰的畫面中企圖睡著。

「Mr.Stark？你醒了嗎？噢天呀，你讓我擔心死了，你在我面前就突然就整個倒……」

「噓，安靜，」Tony擺擺手要他閉嘴，「我頭很痛，不要霹靂啪啦說一堆。」

「看得出來。」Peter坐在病床邊，「Friday說這半年你常常這樣……噢，半年，你知道嗎，在我的感覺裡才過了幾個小時，還有街上那些突然冒出來……」

「我說安靜。」


	2. Chapter 2

「唔……」Peter勉強把跑到喉嚨的一堆話吞回去，他尊敬的Mr.Stark臉色真的不太好，「好吧，我只是想說，我早該想到是你把大家弄回來的。」

「不完全是我，還有那些法師們跟空間傳送門研發狂熱者——雖然他們只幫上了一點點忙，但既然這個成功了，我還是得稍稍感謝他們。」

「NoNoNo，Mr.Stark，你不需要跟我解釋你怎麼辦到的，雖然我也想知道，但我的意思是……你知道的，你為了把大家弄回來已經過了半年每天睡不到五個小時的日子，Firday說你的肝指數都到危險級邊緣了，呃嗯，那不是重點，總之現在你把大家帶回來了，你應該要開始好好休息。」

Tony越聽眉頭越皺，Friday竟然連這種事都講？看來她的隱私授權機制越來越混亂了。

「Kid，看到你完好無缺坐在我左邊我很高興，但我不需要別人告訴我怎麼做。」Tony指指門外，「現在，去幫我辦出院，我可沒那麼多時間躺在這個鬼地方。」

「可是你需要休息……」

「你覺得我在這裡算得上休息嗎？聞著奇怪的藥水味和聽隔壁病患鬼吼鬼叫？」

Peter只能摸摸鼻子照做，也對，Mr.Stark隨便一間別墅都比這裡舒適幾百倍。

但他還是不太認同：「但你家裡沒有醫生。」

「哈，你怎麼知道我沒有？」

「……好吧，我輸了。」

Peter在Tony昏迷的期間整理了一下現況：現在沒有緊急事件，距離大戰結束已經半年，他連絡Aunt May時發現她也在消失名單裡，所以目前除了有點困惑自己為什麼在一間餐廳的花園裡，其他沒什麼問題。

不得不說他有點慶幸Aunt May也消失了……他完全不敢想像Aunt May要是知道自己上了太空還跟外星人打架打到差點死掉會怎麼樣。

Peter聳聳肩，他也不是第一次辯不過伶牙俐嘴的Mr.Stark，只好摸摸鼻子幫人家辦了出院，坐著計程車送對方回家——預計是這樣的。

但當司機問地址的時候，Tony說要回復仇者大廈。一副理所當然的樣子。

「你確定嗎Mr.Stark？你剛才從醫院出來就要上班？」

「Kid，不要質疑我。」

「呃……我沒有冒犯的意思，但這樣你要是又昏倒的話會沒人救你的。」

「太棒了Kid，你真會安慰人。」Tony翻白眼，不無諷刺地說。

但他不得不承認自己在這麼搞下去的話可能真的死在實驗室或辦公桌上，太慘了簡直，他再不濟也應該要死在戰場或者，嗯，床上。

Peter一臉認真盯著他：「你應該要休息，我是說真的。」

「如果你是想表達消失半年沒對你造成任何影響，還是非常有活力的話，我收到了，」Tony清清喉嚨，「但你要是有閒心管我的話，不如考慮一下怎麼追上這半年的課業，嗯？」

「……OK，Sir，我說不過你，我承認。」

Tony整個回程都帶著得意的笑，心情很好地指揮Peter幫他按電梯，還格外愉快地到他的小廚房找東西吃。

但他的廚房能有什麼？除了微波食品就是垃圾食物。

「Mr.Stark……」

Tony用輕巧短促的音調打斷他，「啊啊啊，把你嘴邊的話吞回去，我不允許你對我的食物有任何意見。」

Friday的聲音適時響起：「以Boss在工作的時候而言，專心坐在吧檯吃微波義大利麵是完全的休閒放鬆。」

「……所以你平常該不會是咬著三明治邊工作隨便吃吃吧？」

「噢，比較豐盛的時候是的。否則，嗯，你不會想知道我有幾百種咖啡豆。」

Peter有點不知道怎麼辦地抓抓額頭，「好吧，現在我相信這是你最專心休息的樣子了。」

「Exactly。」Tony擺擺手，「你可以找點東西吃，或者如果你想回去的話就去吧。」

「好吧，保重Mr.Stark，雖然你不太舒服我覺得我最好留下來，但我真的得先去找Aunt May……」

「好了好了好了，閉上你動個不停的嘴，你當然應該馬上去找你阿姨，事實上你沒辦法試圖在這裡監視我讓我非常高興，」Tony擺擺手趕人，「快回去了，Now。」


	3. Chapter 3

Tony目送Peter進電梯，電梯門關上後他把正在吃的一截麵吸進嘴裡，然後就扔下大半盤的義大利麵，窩到辦公桌前開始批文件。

他才專心不到一個小時，手機就響了。

Peter Parker。

這有點怪，他記得自己沒給過Peter電話號碼——要是有的話，收到簡訊轟炸的就絕對是他而不是Happy了——而且對付一個包包老是亂丟的小鬼，他才不用手機這種98%不會接通的東西找人，還不如直接用蜘蛛裝廣播。

但好吧，看在這小子把自己扛進醫院又弄回來的份上，勉強可以接一下。

「Hey。」

「Hello，Smith先生你好，半年前你買下了皇后區的一間房子，就是，那個，我跟我阿姨原本住在那裡，但前陣子我們都消失了所以……呃，請問你願意出租那間房子嗎？」

「哈啊？」

什麼Smith？

Tony覺得莫名其妙，卡了兩秒才想通，之前自己在無限之戰後交代Happy買下Peter那間房子，他手底下好像就有個Smith。

「我是說，那個，至少讓我取回我們的東西……？希望你還留著？」

他聽著Peter小心翼翼的語氣覺得好笑，想想還是不要太考驗小朋友的心臟，他清了清喉嚨，「Kid，我很訝異你沒認出我。」

「……Mr.Stark？」Peter的聲音很困惑，「很高興聽到你的聲音，不過房東太太……呃，前房東太太跟我說是有個Smith先生之前把我家買走了，但是你接了電話，這怎麼回事？」

「嚴格來說，是我。過來拿鑰匙。」

電話那頭爆出歡呼，弄得他不得不把手機拿遠一點。

「天啊Mr.Stark！你再次救了我！這真是……噢，我過去，馬上就去。」

然後電話就斷了。

「All right。」Tony只好一翻白眼，把手上這份文件看完簽了之後，默默放生辦公桌，又窩回吧台假裝還在吃麵。

當時他一度想把所有消失英雄的房子都買下來。

而Steve阻止了他，堅持自己處理Bucky的部分——然後，他才稍微冷靜一點，至少先查了復仇者們其他消失家人的名單。

然後他發現，需要他擔心的人其實也不是那麼多。

他仍然收購了幾間房子，換了鎖再加裝了一點可靠的保全系統……那是他少數可以立即為消失的人做到的事了。

Tony戳著盤子裡的義大利麵攪來攪去，他實在沒什麼胃口，長長地呼出一口氣。

都過去了，至少暫時都過了，在下一個世界末日以前。

他轉了兩下僵硬到不行的肩膀，骨骼移動時發出的咖啦聲聽起來不太妙。正當他考慮要不要去沖個澡伸展一下肌肉的時候，某個奇怪的敲擊聲在他辦公室響起。

Tony眉毛一挑，往聲音來源看去，毫不意外地發現Peter黏在窗戶外面。

他不耐煩地解保全然後開氣窗，「走正門對你來說有什麼困難嗎？」

「呃……這樣比較快？」Peter爬進來後自覺地用蜘蛛絲把氣窗拉回來，「我不太、嗯、擅長跟樓下的總機小姐說話。」

「噢，是的，她是個盡職的好總機。」Tony想到總機小姐板著臉把各種閒雜人等擋在門外的樣子，決定幫她加薪，「那你等一下。」

Tony說完起身去按電梯，Peter想也沒想就跟上去，一派自然的樣子。

「Mr.Stark我真的很感謝你——對了，我可以跟去嗎？」

Tony似笑非笑地看他，「你被什麼黏人精傳染了是吧？你根本不知道我要去哪就想跟？」

說起來他不是很想讓這小鬼跟到他的工作室——他發誓他不想向任何人解釋為什麼他把鑰匙這種不見隨時可以打一把的東西跟著他正在研發的金貴裝備，放在那種有幾十種保全功能的房間裡——早知道他就應該先去拿，再假裝隨手從抽屜摸出來。

「……」Peter愣了一下，只好乾巴巴地擠了不怎麼樣的理由：「你知道的，這樣你就不用多走一趟回來找我。」

Tony盯著眼前的小子幾秒，看他一臉真誠又期待的呆樣，忍不住放行。

「隨你。」

拿到鑰匙後Peter高興到用力抱了他一下，這小鬼竟然已經高到超過他的鼻頭，猛然一抱讓他在某個瞬間感覺對方意外可靠。

Tony還沒反應過來，對方就繼續用一堆毫不修飾的言語說他有多麼感激，誇張的肢體語言和興奮到停不下來聲音讓Tony有點耳鳴。

他馬上對自己腦中剛剛閃過的念頭嗤了一聲。

這太荒謬了，一個十五六歲的小鬼到底要帶給他什麼安全感？

於是他擺擺手，「好了，拿到了就快滾，去關心一下你積了半年灰塵的家。」

「噢——好吧真的非常謝謝你，那我，那個……明天再來？」

「再說吧。」


End file.
